Game On
by Kaydz
Summary: While playing a mysterious game sold to the three friends, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru, they get sucked in and meet the game's characters! How will they get out? And will love occur between pixels and the three gamers? InuKago, SessRin, MirSang
1. Chapter 1

_**Kaydz- Loading… 50%... 100%! Welcome,welcome.**_

_**Sesshomaru- (Holds up large cardboard that says 'Applause' and looks at script)**_

_**Kaydz- Thank you, thank you.**_

_**Sesshomaru- … There are a LOT of typos here =_="**_

_**Kaydz- I don't care just… just read the rest!**_

_**Sesshomaru- (Clears throat) Disclaimer: Kaydz does NOT own Inuyasha. **_

_**Jaken- Am I gonna be on this one?**_

_**Kaydz- … We'll see, we'll see... (Dramatic music)**_

_**Jaken- Yay!**_

_**Kaydz- (Kicks him flying somewhere) (Lol, it's fun to do that, now!) Muuuch better. Now, Sesshomaru. Start the story!**_

_**Sesshomaru- In 3… 2… 1… **_

_****_

* * *

><p><p>

The school bell rang throughout the whole school. The highschoolers rushed outside, as though they hadn't seen the light of the day for ages. It was around the afternoon, and the breeze was blowing lightly. Among the students were three male students, who were considered the "most popular" and "hot-looking". Their names were Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku.

Inuyasha was considered "Mister Hothead", Sesshomaru was "Ice Prince", and Miroku's was, which title he proudly held, the "Pervert".

Inuyasha wore a red hoodie and black pants. A black-beaded necklace with tiny fangs was around his neck. Sesshomaru wore a white shirt with red splatters on it, which looked like blood. Whether it was _real_ blood or not, no one dared to question. Miroku simply wore a purple shirt with a black jacket over it.

They were known as the smartest pupils, the good-looking guys, and their most-known reputation throughout the whole school, was that they were the best video-gamers. So far, _no one_ has ever beaten the trio. Even if a person challenged one of them, they were easily beaten.

They are nice if you get to know them in person, with the exception of Sesshomaru, but they are serious when it gets to video-gaming.

They walked out of the school confidently; with their fangirls giggling like crazy when they passed by them. The top fangirls were Kagura, Kikyo, and Moriko. Kagura was the "leader" for Sesshomaru's fanclub, Kikyo was Inuyasha's, and Moriko's was Miroku's.

"We almost have the same name! It's DESTINY!", Moriko screamed.

"Someday, Sesshy-kun will be mine!"

"I wish that Inuyasha would fall in love with me!"

The girls swooned over the boys as the three teenagers disappeared down the street.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru were laughing about a boy they had defeated last , Inuyasha and Miroku were laughing, but Sesshomaru was not.<p>

"Heh, even with those cheats he brought, he was still no match!"

"Hn."

"Hey, let's go to Totosai's shop. Maybe he got some new ones.", said Miroku.

"New what?", asked Inuyasha.

Miroku gave him a look that said "Duh." as turned right to head for Totosai's video-game shop. As soon as they entered in, they were greeted by the old man. Totosai was wearing a loose, brown shirt and green, baggy pants.

"Hello, boys!"

"Hey! Got anythin' new?"

"Hm… let me see…"

The old man looked in a worn-out clipboard and nodded. "Yes. It's called "Shikon Warriors". It's over at… that shelf." He pointed to where it said "S-V".

The three boys went over and looked at the game. "Someone told me to sell it to you three and _only_ you." Miroku shrugged. "Huh, must be a lil' present." They took the game and went to pay for it. "I have a bad feeling about this game. It somehow had a… dark aura around it when the stranger gave it to me."

Inuyasha said, "Ah, don't be silly, Totosai. Your mind must be tired from running the shop all day. Maybe you should rest."

He nodded. "Aye, maybe I should for today." The old man waved at the three teenagers as they exited the shop.

"See yah!", Miroku and Inuyasha said in unison.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the large apartment they had rented, since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's parents were rich. "Hey, wadya say we check out this game?", asked Inuyasha.<p>

Sesshomaru looked at the cover of the game. It showed three girls. The first looked like a priestess who carried a bow and arrow, the second looked like a cheerful, bubbly girl and held two really large swords, and the third had her hair in a high ponytail and held a large boomerang that was as tall as her. Beneath "Boomerang Girl" was a little cat with two tails.

He flipped the case to the back to read the details of the game. The back cover said,

_Join Kagome, Rin, and Sango on an epic journey!_

'_Kagome, Rin, and Sango?'_ He searched the whole case for more, but the rest was blank except the description and the picture. There wasn't even a rating, copyrights, or anything. He stared at the girl called "Rin", since he thought that she looked very… pretty.

He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts of the video-game character.

"Half-brother."

"What?", Inuyasha answered irritably.

"The back merely has nine words."

"Tch, so?"

Sesshomaru shrugged and opened the case. He put the disc in the system and held the controller.

Miroku soon came in, carrying a bag of potato chips. "Starting already and you didn't even tell me?"

"You were too slow.", Sesshomaru said.

Miroku just shrugged as he sat down on the couch beside him. He ignored Sesshomaru scooting far away from him. After a few more chips, he took his controller. A few minutes later, the screen started playing some kind of music with the singer saying language they did not know. The three girls from the cover also appeared and started doing some fighting moves.

"Woah…" Miroku and Inuyasha's mouths were gaping at the three girls.

"That miko chick is HOT!"

"No, that Boomerang Lady is WAY HOTTER!"

"Are you stating that you two are in love with pixels?", Sesshomaru asked with a brow raised.

Inuyasha and Miroku just sighed dreamily, ignoring his statement.

Suddenly, a bright light erupted from the T.V. The game was still playing the theme music. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku stood up and went behind the couch.

"What the hell?"

"Is there a short circuit or something?", asked Miroku.

Sesshomaru pointed at the television. "Look!" The light started glowing brighter and brighter. Purple smoke was rising from beneath the T.V.

The whole apartment started shaking, and the three teenagers looked around. "What the hell is happening?", Inuyasha yelled.

All of a sudden, the bright light that had erupted from the T.V. rose towards them. They were soon engulfed with the light and sucked into the T.V. That was all they remembered before blacking out.

The last few notes of the theme music played slowly after the three teenagers were pulled in the television.

_Here you will see _

_That you will join our epic journey…_

__

* * *

><p><p>

_**Kaydz- Well, should I continue it or not? I think it is pretty good so far. Oh, and for the last notes of the song played, yeah it was in English but the rest were a complete different language. Like, mystical or something. Aaaand, later chapters will be kind of longer that this one.**_

_**Sesshomaru- Am I human in this one or not?**_

_**Kaydz- You're human in the real life mode. In the game, you're the same dog demon we all know, Fluffy.**_

_**Inuyasha- What about me?**_

_**Kaydz- Same with Fluffy**_

_**Miroku- What about me?**_

_**Kaydz- … Eh, you're just a perverted monk.**_

_**Miroku- … Awww..**_

_**Kaydz- BUT with a twist.**_

_**Miroku- Yay!**_

_**Miroku, Sesshomaru, Me, Inuyasha- Reviewwww**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kaydz- Helloz peoplz. By now, you are probably mad at me… I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update, coz we had to study A LOT so yeah I had to open those old notes and books, and they weren't exactly… fun. And, I am also still writing the next chapter for Broken Hearts, too. So yeah…Oh, hey Inuyasha.**_

_**Inuyasha- Hey. Sessh told me to be in his place right now**_

_**Kaydz- Why?**_

_**Inuyasha- He said he was too lazy to come **_

_**Kaydz- Where is he right now?**_

_**Inuyasha- (points)**_

_**Kaydz- O well. Inuyasha, you start the story**_

_**Inuyasha- Why me?**_

_**Kaydz- Coz, normally Sesshomaru would start it, but since he's too LAZY, you'll just have to do it**_

_**Inuyasha- Fine…**_

_**Kaydz- Sesshomaru! You're in big trouble!**_

_**Sesshomaru- O_O Crap…**_

_**Kaydz- Bad dog! Come back hurr!**_

_**Sesshomaru- (Runs)**_

_**Kaydz- (Chases him) **_

_**Inuyasha- (Shrugs) Disclaimer: Kaydz doesn't own Inuyasha… Oh wait, that's my name. So yeah, Kaydz doesn't own me. **_

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes before squinting at the sun. "What the…?" When his eyes got adjusted, he sat up and studied his surroundings. Instead of their apartment, he was sitting on the grass. A large tree shaded him, which had a scar on its trunk. More trees surrounded the one he was under. A well was seen not far from where he sat.<p>

He looked down to see if he was hurt in any way. He was surprised to see, instead, that his clothes were different. He had some kind of weird armor on his left arm, and he had a giant, fluffy object over his right arm. He also had some kind of breastplate and was secured by a yellow sash with purple squiggles. He was wearing an old-fashioned, elegant, white kimono with red hexagon-shaped "thingies". Little white flowers were inside the hexagons. They were also the same with the end of his really long kimono sleeves.

He lifted a hand and saw that he had two purple stripes. He lifted the other and it, too, had the same markings. Claws replaced his one-human nails. He felt his ears twitch. Wait… his ears _twitched_?

He brought his hands up to his face to touch his ears. His eyes widened when he felt that they were somewhat… pointy. He shook his head. _'No… this is a dream. Yeah, that's all… a dream. A damn, stupid dream that I'm gonna wake up from in a minute.'_ He pinched himself to "wake up" from the dream. He pinched again, then again. '_It isn't a dream…? It had better be!'_ He pinched himself more until he stopped because his claws accidentally pierced his skin. He watched as blood fell out of the wound.

When he sniffed the air, he smelled his blood, he smelled a brook nearby; he smelled flowers, a whole lot of them, and other things. He was amazed at his super-smelling. His ear twitched again and was mesmerized at his super-hearing abilities. He heard a squirrel rush up the trees 5 miles away, a couple laughing, etc.

He was beginning to like the idea of having super-powers. His eyes darted to the side when he heard someone groan beside him. His brother rolled to the side away from him before sitting up, rubbing his eyes. He, too, wore strange clothing. He had a red kimono on and red pants.

He was barefoot, and he saw that his brother's hands had claws, too. Two, triangular, white ears stat atop his head. His hair was silver, too.

Beside him, Miroku, who was still cataleptic, lay sprawled on the ground. He was wearing purple robes. A gloved hand that had beads over it gripped a staff that had golden rings.

Inuyasha looked at his unconscious friend and poked him with a finger. "Hey, Pervert. Wake up. Dude," The red-robed male kicked the other boy, but not hard enough to hurt him. "Seriously, wake up." He sighed. "Moriko's coming, idiot." The purple-robed teenager suddenly sat up and hid behind the tree.

"Tell her I'm not here", Miroku whispered loudly.

Inuyasha just shook his head. Miroku slowly stepped out of the tree and narrowed his eyes at him. He glanced down and was surprised at his change of clothing. "Woah! How the hell did I get from jeans and shirts to a freaking DRESS?" He looked over at the two brothers. "At least you two are wearing pants… and what's up with the cat ears, Inuyasha?"

"Cat ears?"

"Yeah. Cat ears. Or is it dog ears?"

Inuyasha's hands slowly crept up his head and felt two, velvety, triangular-shaped ears. He pulled on them, attempting to get them off. It wouldn't come off, however, and he yelped in pain as he pulled on them again for a second time.

Miroku looked at Sesshomaru weirdly as if he had grown two heads. "Um…"

"What?"

"Your face…"

"What about it?"

"… Did you paint on your face or something? Makeup, probably?" Miroku just had to chuckle at that last question.

"Paint… Makeup...on my face?"

"Yeah."

Miroku showed him on a nearby puddle. Sesshomaru raised both eyebrows when he saw two magenta striped on either side of his face and on his eyelids, and a bluish-purple crescent moon rested on his forehead. He also saw that that his normal raven-colored hair had turned silver like Inuyasha's.

Suddenly, the ground shook. The trees, plants, animals, and all other objects in their surroundings disappeared and was replaced with a black background with green lines criss-crossing each other later on. It looked like those technology lines that you see on t.v.

"Woah! It looks like those "geeky lines"."

"Geeky lines?"

"Yeah, the one Mr. Mori was talking about in… I forgot what subject he taught…"

"Gah, never mind that, Inuyasha."

"GET DOWN!" They suddenly were swept off their feet and roughly held on by three people before a loud crash hit the spot where they were standing on awhile ago. Each person held to one of the boys.

Inuyasha tried to get his neck from tossing to the side violently to see who had saved them. His eyes widened when he saw a girl carrying him. She wore miko clothes, and had a bow and arrow hanging from her back.

'_She… she's that miko chick from the game!'_, he thought.

He saw two other girls, one had two large swords on her back and wore black and red armor, and the other had a large boomerang and was riding on a flying, two-tailed feline, holding on to his brother and friend.

Two loud crashes were heard from his left, and he 'eeped' softly. The girl jumped up high, and Inuyasha didn't fight the urge not to scream. "For a boy, you sure sound like a girl."

"This is not the time for insults!", he yelled at her. He screamed one more time when they dodged another crash. "Damn, he's persistent.", the miko said under her breath. "Who is?", Inuyasha asked.

She ignored him and jumped once again. He saw that they were going towards a flat, green-lined wall.

"No, no, no, NO!"

He closed his eyes and braced himself for the hurt to come from hitting the wall while screaming.

He opened them later to see the ground beneath him while still clutching the girl around the neck while she held him bridal style. She was looking at him weirdly, and Miroku and the other two girls were chuckling at Inuyasha's expression. "Dummy, did you actually think that we were going to crash or something?", the miko asked.

"You headed for a freaking wall!"

"We headed for a portal out of that pixel room."

"Pixel room?", Miroku asked.

"Yeah."

"Answer these two question for us, girl.", Sesshomaru spoke suddenly.

"Bring it."

"Who are you people, and where are we?"

"My name's Kagome, that girl over there"- she pointed to one of the girls who was holding a really large boomerang with a cat with two tails beside her- "is Sango. And that"- she pointed to the other girl- "is Rin. And we-"

"- Are in the land of the Feudal Era.", Sango finished for her.

"Hn." Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha and Miroku. "It seems that we are in the game."

"You mean 'Shikon Warriors'? That's crazy. I'm sure these people are just a coincidence."

"Face it, little brother. We were sucked in the t.v, wake up in some place we don't even know, get stuck in some "pixel room", and are saved by the girls from the game's cover."

Inuyasha thought for a moment, allowing his elder brother's words to sink in. He nodded slowly in agreement. "I guess you're right…"

Miroku turned to the girls. "Well, if you won't mind, would you kindly show us where we could rest for a while? It has been quite a… day."

Rin, who was in an Indian sitting position picking flowers and fumbling with her two swords while the brothers were speaking, sat up and raised her hand like a child student wanting to be called on by the teacher. "Oh, oh! I can show you this cave I saw earlier!"

When they arrived, the boys sat in their own corner on each side of the cave. Kagome went out to gather herbs to treat the wounds inflicted on them during the attack in the pixel room and some food. Rin and Sango were sparring outside the cave with wooden sticks instead of their actual weapons.

From each of their corners, the boys watched the two sparring girls with awe. Kagome arrived with two rabbits and a bag of crushed plants.

They set up a fire and skinned the rabbits, with Inuyasha and Miroku helping. Sesshomaru poked the fire now and then with a stick. After cooking the meat, the ate it and went to sleep. Miroku stayed up for a while; thinking up a way how to get back home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Um, I think so far it was pretty good… so what do you think? R&amp;R and tell me if I need any improvements or any ideas you think I need to add. I'll try to make it a bit longer for the next chapter, but I have to study a lot, so yeah...<br>**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kaydz- And we're back~!**_

_**Sesshomaru- …**_

_**Kaydz- Well?**_

_**Sesshomaru- …What?**_

_**Kaydz- Start!**_

_**Sesshomaru- No.**_

_**Kaydz- Tch. Fine. Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>"Hyah!"<p>

Sesshomaru dodged Rin's punch, but tumbled down when she kicked him hard across the legs. "Hmph, now I can see why you asked me to teach you.", she said.

A few weeks ago when they were "rescued" before going to retire for the night, Sesshomaru asked Rin if she could teach him how to fight. "Why?", she had asked. "To defend myself."

"Defense, hm?" She turned her back on him and looked at him over her shoulder. "Amuse me tomorrow at dawn, dog."

And amuse her he did the next day, and the day after that by always getting defeated by her. It was either her kicks, or punches… or both. "Ngh!" He landed on his bottom for the 30th time. Rin just examined her nails while he glared at her.

"You're pretty weak, for a demon. No wonder why you're such a dog.", she smirked when she said that. He snorted. "I can beat you up if I wanted to." Rin looked at him with one of her eyebrows raised. "Can you?"

Even though his face looked passive, she could see that he was annoyed. "Hmph, why else would you think I can't?" Rin stifled a laugh. "Well, for one, your butt keeps on kissing the ground every single time. Second, you asked for my help to defend yourself."

"Hn. I'm just holding back because you're a _girl."_

She walked towards him. "You know I could have just walked away and never helped you in the first place, right mutt?" Sesshomaru growled, though not threatening nor playful.

"Why didn't you?", he asked.

"'Cause, think about it. The son of a great dog demon general asks a human for defense help. Doesn't that sound… um, I don't know, _weird_? Plus, it makes me feel 'powerful' in a way when you, or rather I, think of it."

Sesshomaru sighed. It DID sound weird. But he really wasn't used to this body yet, and he was still uncovering some secrets behind this. So, he really needed some basic tips from a skilled fighter. And SHE'S the only one that seems like a really good fighter among the other two. And did she say that he was the son of a great dog demon general? Sooo his video-game father is a demon general. Nice.

"Let's just get back to work on fighting."

"_Defensive_ fighting."

"Hn, whatever."

Rin stood in her fighting stance. "Oh, and one more thing," she smiled dangerously. "Do NOT hold back on fighting this girl."

* * *

><p>Miroku woke up to see that everyone was gone, except one girl. She was just sitting there, caressing a cat with two tails and staring straight ahead. It looked like as if she was deep in thought. "Excuse me, Miss?" The girl blinked once and turned around to face him with one eyebrow raised. Miroku mentally grinned. <em>'Damn, she looks more beautiful up close than on the cover.'<em>

"So, your name's Sango, correct?"

"Um, yes…"

"Well, since we have been in this cave for 5 weeks and barely even talked, I would like to get to know a beautiful woman as you." Miroku scooted closer to where she was sitting at. Sango looked down and blushed at his statement. She didn't notice him move, and continued to stroke Kirara's fur. Miroku grinned when his hand reached his destination. Sango jumped, clearly surprised.

**SMACK!**

"Hey! What was that for?" Miroku clutched his bruised cheek. "Pervert…", Sango muttered angrily. Kirara just lazily opened one eye and closed it again. "You just changed my first impression of you from a gentleman to a damn pervert." Miroku just smirked. "I get that a lot. Except girls don't slap me." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm honored to be the first girl to slap you.", she said. Miroku chuckled.

"So tell me more about yourself, Sango, besides the fact that you can fight and make slap men like me."

"I don't see why I can trust a man that just tried to grope my ass."

"Awww so you don't trust me at all, Sango?" Miroku pouted and crossed his arms together. He looked at her with sparkling, puppy dog eyes that made every girl in school forgive him instantly from groping them. Apparently she didn't seem to be affected like those other girls.

"Nope."

"... At all?" He continued doing the supposed-to-be-cute effect on her, and she still didn't seem to buy it. _'This girl is becoming an exception to my secret weapon.'_

"Mhmm."

Miroku pouted more. "You have hurt my feelings deeply, dear Sango." Sango just rolled her eyes at him. "Tch, deal with it." Miroku let out a fake sniffle while Sango just ignored it. Although she didn't want to admit it, she was enjoying his somewhat pathetic tactics. She blushed again.

* * *

><p>"Do I seriously have to come with you?"<p>

"You didn't have to come with me, Inuyasha. You came on your own will."

"Nooo I did not!"

"You were the one who followed me in the first place and tagged along."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and stuck his head high up in the air. "Keh!" He didn't realize that he was heading straight for a tree. He crashed and landed on his butt."Owww..." The half-demon rubbed the bump that began to form on his head. Kagome just laughed. "Are you okay?", She asked with a smile on her face and helped him up. Inuyasha blushed when he took her hand, but she didn't seem to notice this. _'Her laugh sounds... nice.'_, he thought.

They continued walking in silence until Inuyasha asked where they were going and why.

"Well, I'm just looking for breakfast."

"Which is…? Cereal? Bacon and eggs?"

"I don't know what those are except the eggs part, but I'm looking for meat."

"What kind?"

"It's just meat..."

"Oh. Mkay…" Usually, Inuyasha was a bigmouth and he always had something to say. But around her… he couldn't think of anything to say to her. It was getting really annoying.

Kagome suddenly stopped and slowly took out an arrow. "What's wrong?", asked Inuyasha. She quickly silenced him with a glare and positioned the arrow at her target. The wind was still and everything was quiet. It just added to the tense atmosphere. Kagome let go of the arrow and a loud cry was heard. Kagome slung her bow around her shoulder and went to her fallen prey.

It was a moose. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw that it was a big one. _'Wow… she's good.'_ Kagome kneeled and took out a knife. With experienced hands, she cut a perfectly straight line and sliced its belly open. She removed some of the unnecessary organs and put it to the side. She ignored the moose's blood staining her hands and continued doing her work. She turned to Inuyasha when she was done putting the meat in one of her bags that she carried.

"Would you mind helping me carry this back?"

"Keh! Why would I? You could manage perfectly fine." He closed both of his eyes and crossed his arms together.

"Please…?" He opened an eye to see her almost about to cry. She sniffled and continued looking up to him. He couldn't resist those cute, brown eyes and he would hate himself if he saw her cry. He slowly uncrossed his arms.

"Fiiiiiiine.", he said, and hauled the moose on his shoulders. It was surprisingly light for him, but heavy for Kagome when she helped him put it on his shoulders. He quickly glanced at Kagome and saw that she was smiling at him. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Look like the romance is gonna start between them. :3 More to come on the next chapter! Review and tell me what you think! (Plus, I think this chapter was pretty short . Sorry about that...)<br>**_


End file.
